Sleep the Night: The Seconed Dream
by Jetical
Summary: The seconded of the stories of my dreams.


I had this dream last night,9/20/18-9/21/18 at 8:09 am, like a nightmare, so vivid, so real, i could remember the rubble from the cave...

I woke up, inside a cave, it was layered with plateaus inside a mountain, we were at the bottom. all two hundred and fourty six of us, i could not go up the plateaus to the next levels, levels that reached infinity it would appear, but i could move between the two plateaus. i was clothed in a tan-white-yellow t-shirt, white short cargo shorts, my shoes black, lugz i believe. i looked around, many people laughing hysterically, many dressed in their finest clothes, many in their worst. oddly they all wore a mask of some kind, either on their face, the side of their face, or on the back of their head, some masks where small, and had symbols on the sides for them, many masks had faces on them, yet no one seemed to notice them. a girl grabbed my arm, "come on newb, were gonna jump" she cheered. it was only then i noticed the raised rock, or plateau between the two levels, a cave between it allowed people to walk through it in the second level as it outstretched over the first level and ground to the cave. i followed the girl and stopped when they actually jumped... sickeningly they splattered on the ground, as if they jumped with more force on the way down then they did running off. their entrails head, spine and bones to my shock reformed, back to their original owners, the girl and her friends laughed hysterically, the girl breaking down to her knees, "i want my mamma" odd, she was about my age, fifteen. i would live here between these two levels for eleven years, learning, that this pace used to be a world, and entire universe, now, it's just a piece of a pocket left on the infinite timeline, and that no matter how hard a person tried to cross over to this worlds safe zone, a.k.a heaven, they would be brought back. my question... "why hasn't anyone tried to exit though the glowing cave door? it's so bright, and i think i can hear things on the other side?" people looked at me like i was crazy, and thus was shunned for ten years. by then life had become still, apparently my arrival brought life, and now that it existed, it was coming to a still. My family was here, well this worlds equivalent. they had a clipboard full of names on it, white cut out names laminated and slapped onto a paper, i noticed that day, that others had their names on their masks and such... it couldn't be what i thought, until i found a well-dressed brotha, looked like a football player, with long dreads put into a bundle in the back of his head, he had a cloth on the side of his face, i approached him, he looked at me in tears, i laid a hand on his cloth mask, "brotha, thank you" he spoke, though it wasn't out of the act i was about to commit, he was a Christian like me, an thought i was laying hands for prayer on him, when i realized this i prayed for him, and i don't know why but i prayed this exactly, "may your rest be ever, for your time has long since come, i am sorry, it took so long, rest now, and welcome home, your wife, daughter and children await you" i pulled off the cloth, he jumped up almost shocked, he took two steps, and then began to fall back down, he gave me the peace sign smiling as he fell, "laterz, don't take too long brotha" when he hit the ground, it was if everyone sensed his release, a person cheeked his vitals and then began to cry, "he's dead, he's dead" she wept i thought at first i had done something wrong, but then she eagerly almost psychotically begged me to do the same to her, as i did, she took my hand as i pulled her mask off the back of her head, her glowing golden amber eyes and amber hair, she smiled warmly at me, "we'll be waiting for you, i promise, at the big gates... or wherever, I'm not sure, but well be there, for you" she faded, unlike the others, as if, she was an echo of what once was. soon word got out, and a sense of dread overfilled me for some reason, everyone could not see the mask, but they could feel it, and they removed it, almost laying them to rest. i say almost, because... i knew, they all had to be properly laid to rest, and i knew my family would be the most painful to lay to rest, but to my shock, they stood smiling, "come on baby, they can't rest until their bodies are put to sleep" there was one person left aside from my family, the girl, she hugged me as she cried, "they left me, they just left me, what am i gonna do?" i looked at her, she did not have a mask at first, it was easy to do, but it was a thin filament mask, skin tight and hard to miss, i smiled at her, "take a deep breath, and don't let go, find them, and give them a piece of your mind" i pulled the mask off fast, she didn't get to respond, she had been released like the rest. with my family helped me dig all the graves and put whatever bodies that didn't fade away were left, about one hundred and sixty four, then... i was chosen, because i was the first to connect the dots, i was left last with my dad, everyone else was buried, my dad said, "boy, man up, I'll see you on the other side" on the paper, and unlike the others, the names held their souls, peeling them off released them... i had an issue though, after i buried my dad, i was alone, no one to bury me... it took some ingenuity, but i managed to make a dirt trigger out of dirt, which would bury me, as the mound of dirt fell on top of me, i let it fill up completely and wiggled around until the big boulder offset by the dirt fell, the dirt was leveled, my hand was on my name on the paper, i sighed, relaxed and peeled my name off.

When i woke up in real life, not the dream the dream is over now, question i had seemingly became answered by unknown means, "what was? "it is as you thought in the dream, a world at is end, another you that you helped lay to rest" what about the other plateau- "others or the same realities of that reality, they all were set free that day, thank you" ... ... ... the girl? why was she so familiar?" the voice didn't respond for a while, "you must speak with him, but for she, is someone you once knew in your time" i asked who was he and in mid thought I was given a vision, i was back in the cave, on the raised plateau, i hadn't noticed it, but a frail thin old man with long white beard hair that wrapped around his head sat still... i thought i missed one, he spoke to me, "no, i am not one that you missed, i am the first, the first to figure it out, and leave with regret for trapping the rest" he stood impossible tall, his glowing white eyes told me he wasn't human per-se, he began to tear up as she spoke, "thank you, for setting my world free, thank you for extinguishing our pain, thank you for doing what i failed to do, this world owes you a dept of gratitude and when your day comes, we will pay it full on your will, that is when we reset" he disappeared in a thin light, leaving noting of his existence behind. The cave was empty just me, I could not leave like I did before, so I walked to the cave entrance to the left of the cave, and entered, the light got brighter and brighter, but eventually I managed to see a glimpse, of something… impossible, incredible, grass, hills, floating structures that were held together by vines and fauna, though what was directly in front of me I struggled to view, I could not see it, not in its whole, just the edges. (i'm struggling to remember this part), the edges, of a castle, so vastly big, it is easily three days journey and it still looked big this close to it, to the right I could see, clouds, many entities? Floating, or flying about, I knew I saw wings, but… I am not sure, do wings shimmer in the sun? and below me where my robes? I was wearing robes, sandals, and the soil below that… soft, like walking on a sponge bed soft… but it wouldn't last, out of my vision I snapped to write this down… that's it. For now, I can tell you though, that if this is the return of my astral projection dreams, as it would seem, then I can promise you, this won't be the last one. Maybe ill tell you, the story of how, the mythos and I became one.


End file.
